


seasonal worry

by tenderfirstlove



Series: Modern AUs & misc. [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Twinleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: After babysitting Bylese's child, Byleth can't stop thinking about what his and Dimitri's child would look like. After bringing it up to his husband, they both can't help their parental urges and start thinking seriously about starting a bigger family than just their friends and them.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Modern AUs & misc. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642069
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. cherry blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! in this fic all the characters are ~early 30s unless otherwise specified ! cyril, however, is only ~7-8 in this fic and adopted by dedue and bylese [fbyleth.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries to get Cyril and Dimitri to warm up to eachother.

It all started with his promise to Bylese.

"Can you take care of him for us? He doesn't really like any of our other friends too much, I think he probably feels more comfortable because we're twins!"

Byleth looked to the small child peeking from behind Dedue's legs at him, a stern expression on his face as he looked to Dimitri, who stood next to the blue-haired man.

"Okay",he squatted down to look at Cyril with a smile,"Do you have everything you'll need for the weekend in your backpack?" The small boy nodded before looking up to his parents with pursed lips, holding onto Dedue's hand tightly. The man shifted his hands so he could pick up Cyril, Byleth standing up following that.

"We won't be away for long, okay? We will be back on Monday",he gave his son a kiss on the forehead,"I promise." Cyril only held out his pinky stubbornly, and Dedue took it in his own pinky before he gave a light shake,"Yes. A pinky promise." Bylese leaned over to give Cyril a kiss on the cheek before ruffling his hair reassuringly.

"We'll be back before you know, you'll have sooo much fun with Uncle Byleth!"

Dedue put him down and Byleth smiled at him once more, holding out his hand expectantly before the child took it and clung onto his leg.

"Have fun on your trip."

Byleth looked down to the boy before lifting him up into his arms, tiny hands locking around his neck as they walked away to their own car.

❅

As soon as they got home Byleth got started on dinner, Cyril was at the dining table reading a book as he waited. Dimitri came up behind his husband, wrapping his arms around his midriff and laying a kiss on the crown of his head,"So. Does this mean I have to sleep on the couch?" He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Byleth's neck as the man stirred the frying pan on the heated stove calmly.

"No. Cyril is a big boy, aren't you?"

The boy turned around and nodded as Dimitri looked to him with a smile.

"See? You'll keep on keeping our bed warm."

The blond was satisfied with that as he gave another kiss to the neck in front of him before leaving the man to cook, instead sitting across from Cyril in silence, unsure how to approach conversation. They could hear the sizzle of the pan as Byleth turned to get a spoon, dipping it in the sauce before blowing on it and tasting it and mumbling something to himself as he put it into the sink.

"So, Cyril. What kind of things do you like?"

"Books."

"... What kind?"

The boy peeked up from his book, tilting it toward himself as he looked at the cover,"Mmm. Fantasy." He looked to Dimitri, putting his book down, still open on the page with the spine up,"What kind of things do you like, uncle Dimitri?" The man thought about it for a second before humming.

" _Me_ ? Well.. I guess I like science-fiction a bit more. Maybe something like a dystopian novel? Like _I Am Legend."_

Cyril straightened up with silent excitement,"Is that the one with the vampires? Dad let me watch it with him and Mum one night."

"Really? Well..."

Byleth only smiled as he listened to their conversation.

He could get used to this.

❅

"Cyril.... Wake up sweetheart." He gently shook the boy's shoulder,"Cyriiil.." Byleth sighed as he picked up the small child and cradled him in his arms, his head falling onto his shoulder as he pulled him close and carried him off from the T.V. He walked to their small guest room and put him down onto the bed and shook him awake,"Cyril, it's time for bed. Come on, get changed and then come and brush your teeth." He pulled his backpack closer and pulled out his pyjamas. 

Cyril took them drowsily, rubbing at his face before Byleth left him in privacy to change.

After a while Cyril came into the bathroom as Byleth was pulling out a small stool for him to be able to see himself in the mirror,"There you are, sleepyhead. I know you're tired but hygiene is important." The brunet got onto the stool as Byleth handed him his toothbrush with some paste, he started to brush just as the older man got out his own toothbrush made of bamboo. 

As they brushed, Dimitri stumbled into the doorway, opening the cabinet beside the sink to take out a hairbrush, a hairband wrapped around its handle, and stand behind Byleth. He rested a hand on his side as he brushed the man's hair,"We need to cut your hair soon. It's getting long." Byleth only hummed before he leaned down to spit, the blond holding his hair back before braiding it neatly and tying it up at the bottom of the braids.

Cyril looked at the display as he cleaned his tongue, happy to see his uncles so content together. He spit out all the paste in his mouth before he cleaned out the aftertaste with some water, the pair sneaking in a quick touch of their lips before Byleth and Cyril cleaned their toothbrushes and put them away in the mug above the sink that sat on a wooden shelf below the large mirror.

Maybe staying with his uncles wouldn't be so terrible, if only Byleth would stop treating him as a baby.

He felt a pat on his head from a cool hand as Byleth wet a face-towel and wiped Cyril's face,"You forgot to wash off all this.."  
  


❅

After Cyril went to sleep, Byleth was reading in bed, Dimitri already burrowed up against his side fast asleep with a strong hand that was limply laid over his stomach. One of his own warm hands was playing with Dimitri's hair as he read, threading his fingers through the blond forest calmly as his husband let out a grumble and pulled Byleth closer.

There was a quiet groan as their bedroom door opened, and Byleth bookmarked the page he was on before closing the book at putting it on his bedside table,"Cyril? Is everything alright?" He looked toward the small boy before ushering him closer, taking note of his upset face. The boy climbed onto the tall bed before Byleth tucked him under the warm covers, pulling him closer so he could also bury himself in his free side, his now empty hand rubbing his back gently.

"... I had a dream they never came back and forgot about me..!" 

There was a sad pressure in his chest as he pulled the child closer,"Oh, Cyril.. they love you too much for that, they will be back soon. Do you want to talk about it?" The boy shook his head,"Do you want me to make you something nice to drink? Maybe that will calm you down, hm?" He took his hand out of Dimitri's tangled hair, instead using it to pull Cyril into a tight hug as the boy nodded and sniffled into his shirt, his small arms coming to Byleth's sides to tug at,"There, there. Come now, let me just get out of Dima's grasp and then I'll make you some nice honey tea, okay?" Cyril nodded as Byleth let him go, warm fingers wiping his tears away before he felt a kiss on top of his head for a short moment.

"Dima..", Byleth turned to the blond, tugging at the stubborn arms around his waist, watching as the man mumbled to himself in gibberish. With a sigh he gave his cheek a kiss before shaking him awake.

His blue eyes were glazed with sleep before he fully came to his sense,"Wha... What's going on ?!",he sat up straight immediately, hair all over the place as he looked around in a panic before his eyes settled on Byleth,"Why'd you wake me up? Is there something happening?" Dimitri stretched before slumping as he felt his lover get off the bed and pick up an upset Cyril.

"Yes, well. I'm sorry I had to wake you, Mitya. Cyril here misses Bylese and Dedue, and I need to make him something sweet so he'll calm down a bit, so he can sleep again." Byleth rubbed the boy's back softly, swaying a little before he found his slippers and made his way out of the bedroom, hearing Dimitri shuffle around and follow him a bit after into the kitchen. 

Byleth could get used to having a child running around here, tucking them into bed and reading them their favourite books, serving them their daily meals and cleaning them up. Somehow after years of lacking such a need for acting like a parental figure, the nagging idea of having a family simply wouldn't leave the back of his mind. Would he be a good father? Would they be a good family? Is he even worthy of a child? With a shake of his head he went back to preparing something sweet for his nephew, it was too late to think of such things for the night.

After calming Cyril down, there was a mutual and unspoken agreement in letting him sleep in their bed for the night. Byleth laid in the middle of the two, one of his arms being cuddled by the boy and the other stuck under Dimitri's stubborn head.

Despite the uncomfortable position, he didn't mind it at all and instead had a peaceful rest.

❅

In the morning, Byleth had a painful crick in his neck as he sat up and brought a hand up to massage the spot. When he looked around the bedroom he realised he was all alone, then— he picked up on the noise coming from the kitchen as he looked at the clock on Dimitri's bedside table.

With a sigh he buried his face back into the blankets for a little longer... just a bit.... longer.

❅

Dimitri sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back as Byleth woke up again from his sleep,"Beloved..?" He watched Byleth sit up and back against the pillows with a sigh before he offered put the tray of food in his lap once he settled down, it was evidently the main cause of the noise earlier in the kitchen.

"Mmh? What is it? Oh", he looked down at the tray, a plateful of slightly burned toast and crudely spread butter on top,"Did you two make this for me?" Dimitri laughed as Cyril hugged a pillow to his chest with a huff,"That is very sweet, thank you." Byleth began to eat as Cyril explained what he and Dimitri did in the morning.

_'Yeah. Having a family would be nice.'_


	2. unexpected warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth took Cyril out for a walk with the idea of viewing a new art exhibit in the museum, yet the heat of the end of spring made it a little hard.

Cyril sighed as his uncle smeared sun cream onto his cheeks and nose before rubbing it to cover his face,"You have everything in your backpack?" The boy nodded as he stretched his arms out for Byleth to cover before they flopped back to his side after the man finished tending to him,"Good." He stood up and smeared the leftover cream onto his own forearms before putting away the bottle of cream into his backpack. The brunet watched as Byleth checked over his belongings before opening his hand for the boy to hold, Cyril looked at it before slipping his own small hand into his uncle's, squeezing it as they left the house.

"Where are we going?"

Byleth looked down at the boy with a smile.

"A museum. They brought in some new paintings"

Cyril just nodded as his little legs barely kept up with Byleth's own long and excited strides. 

❅

The sun was beating down on the green trees as Byleth waved himself with a small hand-fan in the shade of the parking lot, hands long unclenched from Cyril's as the boy ate a cone of ice cream far too big for him.

"Sorry I'm late! Annette needed some help with something."

The dark haired man stopped fanning himself as he leaned in for a kiss, instead pulling the fan up to cover their lips as Cyril just frowned at the intimacy— He will never understand such actions, not whilst he was so young and there was perfectly enough joy to find in a good serving of ice and sugar. Byleth went back to fanning himself with a smile as he took a look at his partner, still in his business outfit save for his blazer that was tucked over his right arm whilst his left hand sat on the strap of his leather shoulder bag, a content expression on his face as he looked back at Byleth.

"That's alright. Cyril needed a little break anyway, it is very hot today." 

Dimitri hummed as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, the long hair stuffed into a previously stiff pony tail now messy with loose strands from the humid and heated air,"Yes. I didn't expect it to be so hot today... Maybe we should just go home and buy some more ice cream." The blond cracked his neck with a groan before rolling his stiff shoulders,"What do you say to that, Cyril?" The brunet boy pursed his lips as he swallowed the ice cream in his mouth with gusto.

"...I think I like ice cream more than going back to the museum."

Byleth pat his back gently before frowning and taking out a handkerchief,"Did Bylese not teach you how to eat? You always manage to get something on your face..",he wiped away a stray stain of the melted treat on his cheeks as Cyril gave a groan.

"My head hurts!"

Dimitri just laughed lightly.

"Brain freeze."

❅

Dimitri was utterly miserable in the heat, Byleth decided. Instead of the usually collected and cool man he grew to love, he became a somewhat insufferable and childish beast, though Byleth couldn't blame him because he was lying on top of his cool body.

"Listen, I love you and all.. But Byleth, you're just warming me up even more!" 

The man didn't budge from his spot as Cyril cackled in the background.

"Beloved.."

Byleth finally sat up after a moment, his feet leading him to the kitchen as he sighed at the cool tiles against his heated feet. Looking into the freezer he pulled at one of the plastic drawers to reveal some ice lollies,"Oh thank the Goddess." As he mumbled he took out three of the cool stick treats before closing the freezer drawers and doors, he opened the blueberry one and propped it into his mouth, soon going back into the living room.

When he entered, he saw Cyril on the cool wooden floor with a book open on his face and Dimitri laying on the couch, groaning like a petulant cat waiting to be fed. He crouched down to Cyril and placed the unopened ice lolly against his neck, small hand quickly coming to grab and open it before he saw a satisfied smile. 

"Thank you."

Byleth got up and draped himself back over Dimitri, much to his dismay, before taking the blueberry treat out of his own mouth and blowing the cool air now onto his husband's face with a laugh at how he cracked a single eye open with caution.

"I found more iced things in the freezer."

Dimitri took the lime ice stick, opening it and tossing the wrapper on the floor with little care before taking a heavy bite out of it, ice crunching against his teeth and leaving him to exhale with a happy expression, skin being peppered with a single cool touch of lips as Byleth went back to laying his head over his heart— their television blaring in the background.

"We should've bought more treats."

Cyril made a noise of agreement as Dimitri sighed, his hand slipping under Byleth's tank top to trace a familiar pattern of letters.

"Next time."

_"...It is estimated that for the rest of the week there will be a continuous heat wave that could possibly last until the rest of the month before lighter summer showers are to return...."_

❅

It has been a couple of days since Bylese and Dedue entrusted Cyril to the couple, and Cyril was beginning to get more comfortable with the two of them.

"First, you put the milk and sugar in a large bag, seal it. I added a bit of vanilla and some chocolate extract I made..", Byleth put the bag aside after he closed it securely, grabbing a smaller bag and shovelling some ice into it from the small ice bucket he had prepared earlier on,"Then you put ice in the smaller one, and add some salt before sealing it." Cyril watched as he sat on a high-chair at the kitchen island in the tiled room as Byleth closed the small bag and there were a series of loud crunches and crackles as the ice broke apart and into slightly less bulky pieces.

"Okay, now all you have to do is put the smaller one, in the bigger one with the milk."

He unsealed the bigger bad and handed it to Cyril, who held it open as Byleth carefully placed the ice bag into it before he took it from the boy and sealed it once more.

"Here comes the fun part, you have to shake it for ten minutes and then you get a nice surprise."

Cyril's brows furrowed as he grabbed at the egg timer, setting it to 10 before putting it down and watching as Byleth shook the bag recklessly.

After a few minutes of shaking, Dimitri came into the room to see his smaller partner shaking a bag with all his might and he let out a carefree laugh as he sat besides Cyril.

"What is he doing?" 

"Making ice cream."

The blond just hummed as they sat in silence over the sounds of ice and milk sloshing and crackling, until the egg timer gave our a small 'ping' and Byleth put the bag down with a groan,"It's ready. Would you like some?" Byleth took out two bowls and a pair of spoons before he placed them down and filled them with the ice cream from the recently shaken bag. He pushed the bowl with the spoons in front of Cyril and Dimitri,"Tell me if it's good." He took out another spoon as he shovelled the remaining ice cream in the bag with a delighted hum at the taste.

"Not bad."

Dimitri took a spoonful, and although he didn't taste much the texture was very welcome on his tongue,"I think it has a nice texture to it." He hug into the treat, shovelling another spoonful into his mouth with a smile.

"I like it. It's tasty." Cyril was a simple child, if it tasted good who was he to argue? He was too busy licking his spoonfuls clean to notice how full he'd become,"That was really good.." He sighed as he put the spoon into his bowl for the final time.

Byleth smiled as he licked his own lips clean of the sticky treat before leaning across the counter to take his bowl and put it into the sink, along with the bag he ate from. He lifted the small bag of ice out and cleaned the outside of it before putting it to the side and rinsing out the bigger zip lock bag in order to reuse it for another session of ice cream making later on.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed it. Maybe we can make it another flavour another time?" 

Cyril nodded with a smile, a hand coming to touch his face in order to wipe away any leftover ice cream, only for it to be clean.

"Looks like you've mastered the art of clean eating."

The boy shot a glare at Dimitri before the man's hand came to ruffle his locks affectionately. 

Byleth only hummed as he kept washing up, the idea of adoption lagging not far behind in his mind.


End file.
